Destroyed Subway
Destroyed Subway is the second mission of Syphon Filter. It takes place in the destroyed Georgia Street subway station under downtown Washington, DC and continues directly on from where the Georgia Street mission ended. Overview The explosive device Gabe discovered on the lower level of the Georgia Street subway station turned out to be one of several rigged to explode as part of Rhoemer's escape plan. Gabe must find a way out of the station to continue his pursuit of Rhoemer and eliminate the looming viral threat. Mission Briefing 08/23 23:45 INCOMING FROM BENTON: You're lucky to be alive. Ten square blocks of downtown D.C. just sank 20 feet (ca. 6 m) into the ground. It looks like Rhoemer had the entire subway wired to explode as part of his escape plan. It's likely you've cut his time table short, and that he's still down there with you. Aramov and Girdeux also remain unaccounted for. Don't let Rhoemer escape that terminal, and be aware that you're now completely cut off from all reinforcements. Opening Dialog Lian: "Gabe! Gabe!? Are you there?" Gabe: (coughing) "I'm here. I'm all right." Lian: "Oh my God, Gabe! I thought you'd been killed!" Gabe: "Not yet. Get on the wire and tell Benton that the subway is a decoy. The main bomb is somewhere else. Where's Rhoemer?" Lian: "My video feeds are dead. My last visual had Rhoemer moving towards level one. Girdeux was moving through the main tunnel just beneath the street." Gabe: "The ramps down here have collapsed. I'll have to find another way up." Walkthrough Gabe begins on the side of the track near the bomb's original location, and he is surrounded by fire. Turn right, noting the flak jacket at the end of the path. Run across the tracks, and turn left; a flaming enemy should run from the fire. He can either be killed by sustained M16 fire, shot in the head, or rolled past. After he is dead, turn right to see two guards: one on a burning train and another on the side of the tracks. Kill both and jump onto the train from the tracks. You will get a transmission from Lian. Locate explosives cache Run to the end of the train and roll down the left side. Be careful: there are three guards to your right; one has grenades. Ignore them for now, and run forward into the darkness. Use your flashlight to find a purple and grey box containing the C4. Checkpoint. After you obtain the C4, a guard will spawn in front of you in the rafters behind another burning train. Kill him and make your way back to the grenadier. Kill the three guards and turn left. Climb on the toppled cola machine, being careful not to catch fire. Then, jump on the ledge sticking out of the wall. A terrorist will spawn where the C4 was; he is easily taken care of. Move left, and there should be another ledge you can jump to. Then, turn around and jump again. Finally, move forward and jump onto the pole; shimmy across. After running forward for a while you will receive another transmission. Here, you should break of into the darkness to the left. Use your flashlight and locate the gas mains, then shut them off. Checkpoint. Blow open passage to street and protect CBDC agent Backtrack to the viral bomb you planted the beacon on in the previous level. Run back to the passage where you entered the subway originally, and plant the C4 there. Sprint away to avoid being blown up. After the passage is clear, a CBDC agent will spawn and go down the ramp. Protect him while he disarms the bomb. Checkpoint. Eliminate Rhoemer Gabe can't actually kill Rhoemer in this mission. However, you need to pursue Mara Aramov. Turn left where the passage was and then climb onto the train. You should receive a transmission from Lian about Jenkins' team being under heavy fire. Continue forward until you see another burning man. Use the same procedure as the beginning of the level. Jump onto the second train ahead of you, but watch out: there is a terrorist who will spawn on top and will shoot at you while you're climbing. After killing him, run forward to the finish of the level. If you did it right, you will hear a voice say, "Hehehe, Logan..." Mission complete. Category:Syphon Filter Missions